gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sean Johnson
Beverly Johnson (matka) Carl Johnson (brat) Brian Johnson (brat) Kendl Johnson (siostra) | związki = Rodziny z Grove Street | pojazdy = niebieski Greenwood | głos = Faizon Love }} thumb|Sweet w [[Wersja beta GTA San Andreas|wersji beta]] Sean „Sweet” Johnson – starszy brat Kendl, Briana i Carla, głównego bohatera gry Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Charakteryzuje się wielką lojalnością wobec gangu Rodziny z Grove Street (uniwersum 3D), którego jest bossem. Sweet miał za złe Carlowi że ten nie przyjechał na pogrzeb swojego tragicznie zmarłego brata Briana w 1987 roku. Sean uważał że Carl nie wiele pomoże w odbudowie reputacji gangu. Nie zgadzał się on również na związek jego siostry Kendl z Cesarem Vialpando z powodu jego przynależności do wrogiego im dotychczas gangu. W 1992 roku, kiedy Carl po pogrzebie ich matki oznajmia, że zostaje w Los Santos, nie jest tym specjalnie zadowolony. Z czasem przyzwyczaja się, a nawet zaczyna się cieszyć z towarzystwa brata. Sweet rozpoczyna odbudowę potęgi gangu, ale nie udaje się to , gdyż po strzelaninie z Ballas pod Skrzyżowaniem na Mulholland, zostaje aresztowany przez policję. Dopiero dzięki późniejszej znajomości Carla z Mikem Toreno, Sweet zostaje wypuszczony i rozpoczyna ponownie odbudowę gangu. Tym razem się udaje – rodziny zostają połączone, Grove Street zajmuje wiele dzielnic. Dzięki wyrobionej reputacji udaje mu się dowiedzieć, gdzie można znaleźć Big Smoke'a, którego potem Carl zabił za zdradę gangu i maczanie palców w zabójstwie Beverly Johnson – ich matki. Na końcu gry Sean ryzykuje swoim życiem, aby dorwać Franka Tenpenny'ego. Mimo że mu się to nie udaje Tenpenny sam ginie zaczadzony dymem z wozu strażackiego, który rozwalił w wypadku drogowym w Ganton. Sean posiadał w sumie dwa identyczne, niebieskie samochody noszące nazwę Greenwood. Jeden roztrzaskał się o cysternę pod koniec misji „Jednoczenie Rodzin”, wskutek pościgu jednostek LSPD i SWAT. Po wyjściu z więzienia zakupił drugiego, którym poruszał się do końca gry. Na tablicach rejestracyjnych obu samochodów znajdował się napis GROVE4L. Występowanie w misjach * Sweet i Kendl * Znakowanie terenu (pracodawca) * Czyszczenie osiedla (pracodawca) * Przejażdżka (pracodawca) * Dziewiątki i kałachy (pracodawca) * Przelotówa (pracodawca) * Dziewczyna Sweeta (pracodawca) * Cesar Vialpando (pracodawca) * OG Loc * Domowy melanż * Doberman (tylko pracodawca) * Los Sepulcros (pracodawca) * Jednoczenie Rodzin (pracodawca) * Zielony Sabre (pracodawca) * Powrót do domu * Z wizytą u B Dupa (pracodawca) * Na zawsze Grove (pracodawca) * Zamieszki * Los Desperados (pracodawca) * Koniec kolejki (pracodawca) Ciekawostki * W wersji beta Sweet miał nosić czarną czapkę, szarą koszulkę z białymi rękawami i czarne spodnie. * W domu Johnsonów znajduje się zdjęcie Sweeta i Kendl z wersji beta. * Sweet nosi zieloną czapkę z literami LS, czyli Los Santos. * Rejestracja samochodu Sweeta to GROVE4L [Grove for live (Grove na całe życie)]. * Sweet jest uderzająco podobny do Ice Cube'a – amerykańskiego rapera. * Jeżeli zniszczymy tył samochodu Sweeta, to rejestracja samochodu zmieni się na losową. * Gdyby nie interwencja Mike'a Toreno, Sweet odsiadywał by dożywotni wyrok w więzieniu. * Sweet jest przeciwnikiem jakichkolwiek narkotyków. *W misji Safari na dzielni w GTA V można dostrzec 3 postacie wyjeżdżające z zaułka na Grove Street. Trzecia z nich przypomina Sweeta natomiast pozostałe CJ-a i Rydera. Easter Egg nawiązuje do misji Sweet i Kendl z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. de:Sean Johnson en:Sweet Johnson es:Sweet Johnson fr:Sweet it:Sean Johnson hu:Sweet Johnson nl:Sean Johnson pt:Sean Johnson ru:Шон Джонсон fi:Sean Johnson tr:Sean Johnson vi:Sweet Johnson